I'll Be
by senshixdoukeshi
Summary: Can Death and the Dead learn how to live? NOTE: THIS IS NOT A DEATH FIC!!!!!! Warnings: Yoai, sprite, and crazy metaphors abound.


Disclaimer of the average variety: I do not own Gundam Wing it was created by Sunrise and I do not own I'll Be that is owned by Edwin McCain. OOOOOHHHHH but if I did…. (All hell breaks loose in some alternate dimension) Muwhahahahahahahaha…

Warnings: Yaoi, Sprite (Lemony-lime for the laymen), and crazy metaphors abound.

//…// Denotes song

Italics denotes thought 

I'll Be

As Death strode down the street he contemplated his next victim. Not much time was given before he arrived at the threshold. Knocking on the door, Death waited for the corpse to come to him.

//The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful//

The corpse opened the door to Death, looking into the deep violet eyes, so empty, yet so beautiful behind the fringe of chocolate spiking down in front of them.

__

//Stop me and steal my breath//

Death held his breath as he gazed into the flat, emotionless green eyes of his corpse.

"Hey Trowa, haven't seen you in awhile." Death smiled. The corpse only nodded his greeting, stepping aside as an entrance invitation. 

"Be careful Tro, this is Death you're inviting onto your doorstep," the violet-eyed man's smile only slightly deadly. The corpse only inclined his head slightly in defiance. Death stepped in and the two stared into each other's eyes.

//Emeralds from the mountains thrust up toward the sky

Never revealing their depth//

So shallow Death thought staring into the glassy green eyes _Is this all there is to him?_

"Why have you come?" The quiet question hanging in the air like a threat.

"To hear crickets," Death joked, teasing his victim.

"Don't play games, and for God's sake, take off the mask." The corpse commanded dropping his own façade, "I know you smile so everyone won't worry Duo, but I'm not everyone."

"Then who are you?!" Death cried, afraid without the mask to hide behind. The dead could see him, really see him.

"No one…Why have you come." It was no longer a question. Silence reigned as the two just stared at each other.

"I needed to see you."

//Tell me we belong together//

When the living dead did not respond Death continued.

"You're the only one who understands me. Who sees me as I really am. I can talk to you about anything. I need that now."

Perhaps sympathy or pity or even total lunacy is what moved the dead, but he did. Nodding the taller man led Death by the hand to a chair at a kitchen table. After being seated, green eyes regarded the violet irises of Death, waiting for the visitor to make his move.

"Trowa yesterday I thought about the war and how, now that it's ended I have no purpose." Death admitted.

"What about the salvage yard?"

"Nothing more than a mortal distraction. I looked up living in the dictionary, just to see. Do you know what I found?"

The emerald eyes were still glass, only reflecting what they saw even though the owner cocked his head inquisitively.

"To enjoy life, to live. The definition mocked me. Taunting me with its black and white defiance of what I am. How can Death live?! So why am I here? Man's purpose in life is to have a purpose for life. Death's only purpose in life is to end it. Where do I fit?!?"

The corpse shrugged, "What does the dead have to do with the living, with a purpose?" He returned calmly, surrendering to what he was without a fight.

"No Trowa, you always seemed so focused. Full of strength and purpose. I think that's what I fell in love with…" The last statement was barely more than a whisper.

//Dress it up with the trappings of love//

In a swift move the dead stood and moved to look out a window.

"Love," the syllable was sneered, the word itself a bitterness on his tongue vile and nauseating. "Nothing but a word of the human tongue."

Death did not debate this; he just waited for what was his to come to him.

"Emor, aimer, ai, all words, nothing more. What about Hilde?"

"No more than a sister. And Quatre?" Death added his own question.

"Brother, Heero's lover. Nothing more."

Death watched with morbid fascination as a single tear fell from the dead's left eye. Sparkling so beautifully sad in the sunlight.

//I'll be captivated

I'll hang from your lips//

"Why do you insist on torturing me? I can't love or live. The dead do neither."

Death stood and crossed the room, approaching his corpse carefully.

"Death claims the dead. Do you, Trowa Barton, proclaim yourself dead? Do you dare?" The violet eyes sparkled with an unholy gleam as his prey weakened and gave up.

"I have been dead for a long time, Duo. I just wait for the day Death comes to claim me."

The corpse had seemed to forget that his strange guest was indeed that which he wished for.

"Then, Trowa Barton, you are mine." Death growled ferally. The corpse looked up in surprise unable to escape as the violet-eyes Death claimed his lips. Wrapping his arms around that which was his. Death took advantage of the other's parted lips, delving in to learn his victim's secrets. Overwhelmed the dead began to loose strength in Death's strong, yet surprisingly warm grasp. His hands moved to feebly clutch the arms holding him captive.

//Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above//

Death smiled as he pulled away and found no resistance left in his victim. Lifting the motionless corpse off the ground entirely Death carried him into a nearby room, laying the tall man on the bed. Climbing on after him, Death stared down at his victim, enjoying his helplessness. Pressing a kiss to the motionless lips Death trailed small pecks to the delicate ear.

"I am Death, Trowa," the chestnut haired man whispered into the other's ear; "I have come to claim want is mine, and that is you."

The green-eyed man was stunned as the words sank in, not protesting as Death trailed kisses down his neck. Then they started pricking at the corners of his eyes. He wanted to laugh at the irony of it all. He had waited so long for Death; he hadn't even recognized it when it came through his front door.

//I'll be your crying shoulder//

The corpse clung to his Death as the braided boy divested them both of their clothing. As he cried on the olive tan shoulder, Death never stopped the whispers and caresses.

"I love you," Death whispered again.

"My love is dying if not already dead with me," the living corpse countered.

"Then let me be love's death. I'll kill love if only one to love you once. The first and only one to love you." Death pleaded. Long auburn bangs bobbed as the other nodded.

//I'll be love suicide//

"So beautiful," Death breathed memorizing the body beneath his with sight and touch.

"A beautiful corpse nothing more." The green-eyed boy gasped softly.

"You're wrong," Death corrected," You're so much more."

As the other shook his head in denial, Death decided show was better than tell. Moving downward he grasped the green-eyed boy's length in a soft hand. The corpse could only gasp as Death took him in, sucking softly. Perhaps giving into Death hadn't been the wisest choice of is life, but right now, the auburn-haired boy didn't care.

//I'll be better when I'm older//

With a soft cry he gave up to Death's insistence, trembling and sweating as he came. Death drank his victim's essence greedily, determined to drain more of the bittersweet fluid from his glass-eyed corpse. Scooping his black pants off the ground, Death fished inside the pockets producing a small tube.

Coating his fingers in the gel from the tube, Death began to prepare his auburn-haired love. The green-eyed boy took the fingers easily, quickly adjusting to the invasion. However, he was not prepared for the intense wave of pleasure caused by stroking his prostate. Death continued to pleasure the body beneath his as he centered himself between the long legs. Coating his arousal Death slowly coaxed his way into the trembling body.

Clawing at the band at the end of Death's braid the green-eyed corpse released the flowing tendrils, so they fell like a curtain over their bodies.

//I'll be the greatest fan of your life//

Death continued to ravish the corpse until the boy could no longer resist. Smiling Death stroked the sweaty bangs and soothed the fevered body, never leaving the trembling frame.

//Rain falls angry on the tin roof 

As we lie awake in my bed//

A storm lashed at the windows of the house as if angered by the activity within. Holding him close Death cradled his victim until the tremors ceased.

"You are mine, Trowa; I will never let you go." The violet eyes danced with real happiness and the dead stared into them with wonder. So many questions tugged at Trowa's mind, but his heart silenced them. He didn't want to disturb Death's happiness, couldn't. Because it would hurt him in return. He had finally found solace, solace in his Death. An emotion tugged at the dead's heart, which confused him, because the dead can't feel. The emotion confused him as well, it was alien, something he'd never felt before, yet familiar like it had always been resting safely in his heart. What was it?

His breath caught. No, it couldn't be, yet it was love.

//You're my survival, you're my living proof

My love is alive not dead//

Wanting to laugh and cry at the same time, the green-eyed boy did neither. Rolling over Death, the boy kissed him with all the love, strength and passion he'd been given and was ready to give in return.

//Tell me we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love//

Death would not, could not fight back as the dead took control, giving and receiving as he had a moment before. His love for the passionate corpse doubled with every kiss, every gasp, and every whispered promise that crossed his lips.

//I'll be captivated

I'll hang from your lips//

The green-eyed corpse watched in amazement as Death excepted him with little resistance. The smile on the violet-eyed boy's face made the auburn-haired boy's heart ache. He didn't deserve that smile, but gave one in return anyway, as he made love to Death.

//And stand at the gallows of heartache that hang from above//

Too exhausted for movement or even speech the two just lay entwined in each other's arms. Finally Death sat up and stared into the emerald green eyes of his lover, even if only for tonight.

"Why?" He choked out, voice hoarse but gentle.

"Because I'll be love's corpse. I'll die for love if only to love you once." The voice quiet and gentle as a small smile graced the corpse's face. Tears welled up in the amethyst eyes and Death cried on the dead's shoulder as he was rocked by gentle hands and soothed by gentle words.

//I'll be your crying shoulder

I'll be love suicide

I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life//

"I may never learn how to live," the corpse said," But I can't think of any other fate better than Death. I can love you. I thought that even though I had survived self-detonation of sorts what good is a body without a soul? Without a soul how can I love another person? I can't but who says I can't love Death?"

//I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my back from the dead//

"I've always been disposable to most people," Death answered. "Then I claimed my title and I was the disposer. No one could stay near me without loosing their life. I seemed to kill for a living. So I had to go on with nothing but the memories."

//Tuned in, turned on

Remembered the things that you said//

"Trowa?" Death turned to face the corpse.

"Hmmm?" The green eyes looked at him and Death gasped. No longer glass, reflecting only what they saw. His eyes were too depthless to measure. So deep one could get lost. The corpse also noted the indigo eyes of Death sparkled and shined like the night sky littered with stars. As vast, but not void as space.

"Do you think that Death and the Dead can start living?" Duo asked his companion.

"Perhaps we already have," Trowa replied enfolding Duo into a loving embrace.

//I'll be your crying shoulder

I'll be love suicide

I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life//

****

* Owari *


End file.
